Is it destiny or a m i s t a k e ?
by EvelynWatsonx
Summary: Hey~! Chapter 8 is up and that chapter is a play... [E/C] takes place after Christine left Erik and their behavior tend to change please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey ... It has been a long time since I post any phanphic, usually I wrote phanphic just for myself... I think I'm gonna die because I am so bored during the Christmas Holiday.. :T Anyway... I don't own anything... please R/R !! :]  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
Christine's point of view  
  
Erik released me yesterday in his lair, I was free to go with Raoul. But yet surprisingly I did not feel any joyful moment. I did not even talk to Raoul ever since, we stayed in a cheap hotel to hide from everyone. According to Raoul, the mob from the opera house was searching thoroughly in Erik's house.  
  
Because of this news my heart began to race and I was shaking tremendously. Why am I acting like this? I was finally free, isn't that what I have wanted after I knew Erik's true identity. Oh my beloved Angel of Music was nothing but a scarred deformed man. I said nothing to Raoul after he told me the news, I nodded and shut the door of my hotel room leaving Raoul behind in the living room. I dumbly fell over on the bed still shaking horribly and I cried. I cried silently and I believed the pure white pillow were wet with my salted tears.  
  
What is to become of me? Am I going to marry Raoul and live happily ever after somewhere? Is this my happy ending? I doubt that the mob will find Erik, Oh I can't dare to think if they capture him. Erik, the phantom of the opera always finds the way to hide from everyone. But yesterday was different. He changed, he softened, he was in pain, he loves me and he let me go. I finally gathered myself together and wipe the tears off my pale cheek, I try to think of happy thoughts. Yes, happy thoughts will help me to forget all these horribly things that have happened to me. But I end up thinking of Erik instead, I daydream of being in the same situation again yesterday, when Erik force me to choose again between Raoul or him. In my dream self, I choose Erik, and I was in my happiest moment. Erik embraced me crying with tears of joy and  
  
**knock**knock**  
  
I jumped with the sudden sound, my heart bumped twice the rate.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Christine, are you all right? I think we should talk, about us, about why you are acting this way."  
  
"I'll be there in a couple of minutes..."  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
A/N: Argh I have to go now, because of my mom.. blah blah blah. please review this story and tell me what you think.. thx PpL :D 


	2. The Confession

A/N: Thx for the two reviews :) ..hehe. I can't believe Christine Daae thought the first chapter is the end. :-) No, is just the beginning. ^_~ ::sniff sniff:: I just came back from walking around outside in the cold weather, I think I have a cold. ::searching:: Now where is the tissue? Once again, I don't own this. R/R everyone !! I'll try to write longer this time because no one to hurry me off the computer 3  
  
Continuation of Christine's point of view  
  
What does Raoul want now? Doesn't he know the hint, I need to be alone to think. But I refused to leave him all alone, he is very dear to me after all. He "rescued" me from Erik by attempting to risk his life. My mind played the situation in Erik's lair several times, I thought of my action and Erik's action. How selfish and childish I was! I sighed heavily as I straighten my dress and fix my long brown curly hair. I walked near the mirror in the room. This mirror was different than the one I have in my dressing room. But it instantly made me think of Erik. I looked at the mirror of my reflection, and saw a pale skin lady stared back at me. I raised my hand to touch the surface of the smooth mirror, it reminded me of Erik, how often he hid himself behind the mirror. "Oh Erik..Erik." I saw my tears ran down my cheek down to my dress. Then I heard some talking outside the door and I remembered Raoul called for me before. I wiped off my tears, check myself in the mirror, and head to the door.  
  
Raoul's point of view  
  
As soon as we went to a quiet hotel room, Christine hurried me out and locked herself in the room. I did not argue of her request but grew more concern of her. I sat down on a chair and instantly fell asleep because I am very exhausted from yesterday. In my dream, I dreamt that Christine and I are in the wedding. Mon Dieu, Christine is so beautiful in the wedding dress. As she approach near me, I could see her eyes reflected of..pain, sorrow ness, and fear. I woke up after only two hours and think of Christine the whole night. Surely it was only a dream, only a dream. I can't bear this silence, and I walked to Christine's door and asked her to come out and talk to me. I waited for another fifteen minutes. I was getting hungry by the waiting so I ordered something to eat. The same moment I saw Christine opened the door looking rather untidy. I quickly put down the tray on the table and walked beside her.  
  
"Christine, are you okay? Maybe I should let you rest first, you look like as if you have much in mind."  
  
"I am okay Raoul" Christine managed to show a week smile. "I also need to talk to you, come let's sit down."  
  
I do so and we end up sitting next to each other on the sofa, I never lay my eyes off her, I knew that she has changed a lot to I don't know what. I reached for her tiny hands and kiss them softly, then I heard Christine burst in tears and I drew closer to her to calm her down.  
  
"Shhh. It is okay now. The Phantom will never find you here, I am sure. We will go away, is that what you want? We will go far away from Paris where we will forget everything that has ever happened in the Paris Opera House" I said excitedly as I embraced her.  
  
After minutes We stayed the way we were hugging each other until Christine opened her mouth.  
  
"Raoul. I do not wish to leave Paris, I'm sorry Raoul, I have to leave you. I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. You will always be my best friend. I realized I do not love you, I came to you is because I was scared and you were the only link to father. Please Raoul, leave me and find other lovely lady in Paris, if you don't do as I ask. I. I.. I'll.. I won't be happy if we are together. I'm sorry Raoul, you must accept the truth".  
  
Her words still radiated in my mind. She doesn't love me? What did the Phantom did to my beloved Christine. This must be some sort of trick. Yes, that's what it is, a TRICK. I was in a foul mood that I thought I would really strike her. I raised my right hand to aim for her pale cheek as Christine's eyes grew so wide and her lips trembling. Fortunately I came to my senses and used my left hand to lower my right hand, and I cry. I cry with real tears endlessly. Christine on the other hand move away from me of her white face and trembling body.  
  
"Christine, I am so sorry of what I would have nearly done. I will leave you Christine and do as you ask of me. But I know the Phantom did something to you that makes you act like this. I know you will come back and realize you were wrong. I will be here waiting for you, I will Christine. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Oh Raoul. thank you for that, I shall leave now, and I won't come back. Also he didn't do anything to me."  
  
"But I'll be here waiting for you though" I said hopefully with my big puppy eyes that Christine will return. Christine nodded as she walked near to face me and said,  
  
"Thank you for understanding."  
  
She turned around and head to the door, there I faintly uncertainly heard,  
  
"that I love Erik..." 


	3. The Depression

A/N: For all those people that read my phanphic.. thx.. hehe.. aww thx for the review of Ash.. hmm who r u? an anonymous user.. lol.. and also Juliette. n Tinity.. To answer Juliette's question, well I have no time to find out what Raoul will react. Personally, I don't think I really care :X  
  
Once again I don't own this.. the characters do not belong to me..  
  
Now Let's concentrate on beloved Erik :D !! ^_~  
  
Chapter 3 - The depression  
  
Erik's point of view  
  
I have let Christine and Raoul leave my house, they are gone forever. I believed I was in my worst state ever! I fall on m knees, putting my hands to my cheek sobbing endlessly. I know that I have to cry myself out or I will just buried it inside. My head jerked up when I heard the mob screaming and demanding to find the Phantom. I sobbed back few tears and get my last strength to stand up.  
  
I don't have the mind or body to fight back the mob, I escaped from them through a secret passage I have built earlier that lead up to the roof of the Opera House. The stairs seems like forever as I looked up, but I yearn to have some fresh air in order to clear my mind. I run up to the stairs to my destination : The roof of the House  
  
It was very chilly at night, the sky was clear fill with trillion of bright glimmering stars. But the moon could not be seen. I walked to the edge and look down. It was such a stunning sight. But it is not the time to admire the sight now.  
  
Christine. Christine. I whisper slowly of her beautiful name, how I love that name! Christine.. Christine.. I have nothing now, my music is ruined, my life is ruined, my house is wrecked, and the worst of all Christine left me. Christine.. I love you dearly.. That kiss. My chilling fingers are touching my lips. I closed my eyes treasuring the first intense kiss I ever have. Oh Christine . I can't . I looked up at the stars and I felt the tears ran down my deformed face. I feel so weak as if my body has just shattered into parts.  
  
"Christine.. I .. LOVE you.. .. I love you. "  
  
I cried out loud, I am sure if anyone is near the roof will hear me crying. My tears stream downs like water out of my eyes down to my face again and my hand stretch outward as if I am grabbing for something. I fall on my knees helplessly raised my hand up to my eye level and desperately trying to sob back the tears. The tears ran down to my lips as I lick them away tasting the saltiness.  
  
Christine.. I gave you everything.. I worship you like a goddess yet you denied me. I made you famous throughout Paris. I let you triumph in just one single night. And mostly I wasted my energy on you every time I gave you my music lessons. You were a bright students, Christine. I have thought that If I gave you the things you want that you would accept me. to get to know more about me.. But I was wrong.. Oh terribly wrong. Your childish curiosity grew as I see you every time, you want to know what is the face of you Angel of Music. If only you. know me inside Christine. I am very gentle, I am a kind person once you know me inside. If you could only trust me and get to know me more, I have told you not to touch my mask. Why have ignored my warning? Why? That thought had exhausted me.  
  
I collapsed on the floor, my bodies shaking terribly as I sob. I have never felt that way before, when I see you through the mirror in your dressing room. It was the happiest moment in my life! How your eyes would shines as you look at the mirror, how you smile timidly when I compliment you on your singing. Christine.. Christine.. I try to get up using my arms, but I have failed. The great emotion has overwhelmed me that my arms shakes when trying to get up.  
  
After about an hour, I have finally control myself to in a calm state. My tears on my face dried and I was able to sit up on the floor. It was the first time I have cry over like this, I was not like this. I have learned to hate the world but surely I could not hate Christine. I love you.  
  
But this time, It is all over, Christine is gone and nothing is left.. Absolutely nothing.things that are most important to me just slipped away in one night.  
  
I stood up eventually, sighed heavily as I head toward the passage back to my domain. I wanted to check on the mob to see if they have left yet or not. As I walked down the stairs, I did not hear any screaming from anyone. My guess was that they have gone and give up the search of me. I slowly carefully opened the passage door, my eyes grew wild in amazement. My house, my only house that I built for myself, is all gone.. just in one night.. all is destroyed. I walked to my room, the first thing that caught my eyes was my coffin. The coffin was splintered in half. The candles were all died out and the wax was all over the floor. One thing instantly caught in my mind.  
  
Christine's room! I ran quickly to her room and opened the door, I dropped on my knees again as I watched my most favorite room turned into a dumpster. All dresses inside Christine's closet were all stolen, one of the closet door was even broken in half. My mother's bed that I have bought down here with all my might is destroyed. They had also teared the pillow and the feathers were all laid on the floor and the bed. All is ruined! My life is ruined, I have nothing to live for! I couldn't bare to look at the sight.  
  
I ran to my room and closed the door behind me. I went to the farthest and darkest corner and dropped on the floor. I bended my legs and put my arms around them. I put my wet on my knees, rocking back and forth in despair as I cried out openly again. My body shakes along with it when the tears streams down to my black trousers.  
  
Just right this moment, I heard a person walking outside, approaching near my room.  
  
  
  
A/N: 1-2-03  
  
It is 2:25am in the morning. I am sorry I did not look through the errors.. :*[ . review appreciated!!!  
  
1-3-03  
  
ff.net was down yesterday. hmmm. that gib me more time.. Thank you for reading my Phanphic and please review !!  
  
Yes click on the review link on the bottom Click on it . ^_~ . hehehe. 


	4. The Realization

A//N: LOL. final exams next week. no internet in a week.. what a torture ! :T Anyway.. I have found an editor so I'll try to edit my previous chapters.. Chapter 4 is up.. I don't own this. oh yea.. this story is a mixture of stories from the original novel and Susan Kay and.. etc. .. so just read on.  
  
Hey. it is 11:30 on Friday. just came back from my high school concert.. YaY.. the Phantom of the Opera song just stand out from the rest of the song.. lol.. the audience went wild and cheers even louder.. the senior band is the best ! lol  
  
Chapter 4 -The Realization  
  
Back to Christine's Point of View  
  
How the day just quickly passes by, now the sun had fallen, the street was dark with dim street lights.  
  
I leave Raoul from the hotel room and start to think of what I should do.  
  
I should return to Erik and tell him I love him  
  
Yess... yes I nodded happily, I must tell him that, and he'll know that I truly love him and I'll stay with him.  
  
That thoughts brought excited goosebumps on my skin, Erik would really be happy to see me, he after all loves me.  
  
That thoughts encouraged me to think pass all the darkness and coldness in his domain, I lift up my legs and head straight to the corridors deep down to his mystify lair. Finally after minutes I reach to his lake without stepping on any Erik's trap. I went frantically looking for the boat that Erik once led me on, I can't find it.  
  
Ahhh. it is hiding just by the dark corner. I have no choice by to walk to the lake by getting wet and climb on the boat. My body shakes with chilliness of the dark water that penetrate my bones. I gave out a shriek cry and felt my entirely body numb when I climb on the boat. My dress was all soaked to the skin! But only the bottom part, the lake water was not deep.  
  
I grew out a soft sighed of reassurance that I am finally on my way to Erik. Inside the hotel room when I was all alone, that time I have the time to think of the situation and relationship I am in with Erik. I have treated him so harshly! How cruel I was to think that running away with Raoul was good idea, no doubt he had heard everything we said then. I felt guilty and shameful of myself. But never mind now, the past is the horrible past.. I love Erik and we'll stay with each other no matter what.  
  
I smiled as I peddled the boat to Erik's domain. After a while, I have reached the place, but something is not right.  
  
The door. is not closed. it is slightly open  
  
I pushed the door and entered, I should have know this would happen  
  
Everything that is front of me is wrecked. all ruined.  
  
The piano Erik often played. the black and white keys are missing.  
  
The furnitures looked as have been attack by madd dogs  
  
I slowly ran to my room ... ahhh. my dresses are all taken away, the bed is destroyed, the floor is a mess with white feathers. I leave the room and curiously try to find out about Erik's room.  
  
As I approach closer I really heard someone weeping in despair. It sounds like as if a wounded animal slowly dying. I clutched at the doorknob and soundlessly turn to enter.  
  
A dark showy figure bought me attention, the disturb sound was caused by Erik! I step closer and closer with heavy steps. Finally I knelt in front of now vulnerable Erik. He seemed to know I am here but he wouldn't stop crying.  
  
I put my hands to his wet with saliva hands. His eyes met mine sadly and he mutter something unintelligent.  
  
"Erik. ?"  
  
".. Ghrum.erm.. armn. lumn. ahhh.."  
  
"It's okay now.. It's okay" I opened my arms expect him to embrace me.  
  
" Chhrriiissttttiinnneee." he looked away falling his body against the wall.  
  
I put down my arms and said " Erik.. I have come back.."  
  
"Why.. ? why."  
  
"I love you Erik. I have come back.." I smiled at his sad face.  
  
He shoke his head in disagreement, I grew more confuse. He stood up and walk away from me. I stood up as well, following him.  
  
"Christine." Erik wiped the tears away, " you think that coming back and confront your love bring us somewhere?"  
  
"Why.. yes.. haven't you told me go stay with you before. you said you love me. YoU LoVe ME. why are you."  
  
" ohh.. my naïve Christine. you think things will be the same when you come back?. that way I think of you is the same?. You expect me to throw my arms around you and said nothing had happen between us. No.. Christine. the pain. oh gosh.. the sharp pain of you left me has not heal yet. I cannot. I love you Christine.. dearly and fondly.. but I cannot be with you. the aftereffect of the incident are still vividly in my mind.. ...selfish Christine.. Always thinking of yourself. have you think of ME. you are so childish Christine.. "  
  
I grew confused. ashame. guilt. angry. He will never treat me the way he did before. but. ME?.. I.  
  
"But I love you Erik.. dearly. I left Raoul for you."  
  
Erik shakes his head, "Christine, you think I will be so happy and forgive you instantly?. .. It doesn't work like that. You can't expect or presume . I . still have to deal with the pain that you have caused me greatly and recently. Christine. Christine.. Christine. always thinking of yourself.."  
  
"Erik. I love you. why are you saying all this.. I. "  
  
"Christine please leave. please." Erik turned the back on me and stared at his broken coffin.  
  
"Erik. please. forgive me.. please. " I cried out clasped my hands together pleading.  
  
Erik made no sound and stand there motionless, he looks determined to stay from me, I can't think of a way to convince him. I walked outside the door closing the door quietly.  
  
"This is ... .? expect or presume?" I grew puzzled of the words Erik just told me, I head back to the surface feeling lost.  
  
A/N: This short story is almost reach to the conclusion.. please R/R !!!!!! 


	5. The Hesitation

A/N:  I am so tired, I just saw this gruesome picture of Erik Christine Daaé just send me..

He doesn't' have eyeball … dark holes.. ::put my hands over my mouth:::.  When I saw it, I gasped and choked.  But as I looked at it again, it wasn't that bad, is like looking at the mummy guy in the movie "mummy"… = [

Sorry guys, I know my phanphic is not the best but I decided to continue on so review please…  and my editor Maggie ^_~ did edit my previous chapters… I am too lazy to edit on ff.net now… so I'll edit it on my phaphic page… yes making a website, when I am finish.. Please view it too.. = )

Yay finals are almost finished and today is Friday.. 0_o … here is .. wait let me get the outline I wrote in the boring class… ahh here…

Oh yea actually according to my outline here.. There are still few chapters to go.. 

I went to the library recently and borrow the children book call "Phantom of the Auditorium" by R. L. Stine.. a Goosebumps book.. = )  Those books remind me of the old days.. When I was a kid I read a lot of Goosebumps books.. hehe.. That book was pretty cool.. Too bad is written about and for the children… if it is a normal fiction book.. It'll be really interesting…  But is a loose interpretation of poto… with a pretty interesting storyline with a great ending.. !!  

@ } - ^ ---   Dorothy

Chapter 5  The hesitation

Erik's point of view

I stood in front of the coffin for how long I don't know.  My body was weak from all the emotion and my heart throbbed painfully, my knees were weak and I needed a rest.  Is Christine really gone?  I decided to go out and take a look. 

No one is here…  that door was tightly shut.

My heart sank in disappointment, I did demand her to leave, how can I be so stupid.  I love her, I **_love _**_her!  _I knew instantly that she will not come back, I have lost my love once again.  Those thoughts bothered me so much that I have a major headache.  I went back to my bedroom and 

… I … I… pain.. ahh _  ahhh_.. My heart…. I clutched at my heart with both hands, I yelled out the sharp pain, the last thing I see is the ceiling.

Christine's point of view

I followed Erik's instruction without even thinking for myself… _Leave him?  Nooo_..  I stopped the first time and end up standing in front of the Opera House.  I have to go back, he needs me, I know he doesn't mean what he said.  No matter he loves me or not.   I have to go back..  I have nowhere else to go, I couldn't go back to Raoul or anyone's place.  I sighed heavily, I knew now that I really have to go back, and that is what I'm going to do.

I reach to his house in no time, being that I just left his place.  

I opened the door thanking whoever that it is not lock.  I walked soundlessly in front of Erik's door, standing there hesitate if I should go in or not.  The scene repeated in my mind again and again, if I enter the room, Erik would tell me to go away again.  I put my hand on the handle wanting to turn it but I quickly pull back, shaking my head and go in my room instead.  

I grew so tired by all the walking, the bed is destroy but is still usable.  I sat on it to see if I could sleep on it.  The bed creaked a bit but did not fall or break in half.  I yawned and sleep on the bed dreaming of Erik.  

Erik's point of view

"ahh…"  I opened my eyes and gasp.  I have passed out, my heart.  I touch my heart, it seems back to normal with the beating rate.  I sat up and find myself on the cold floor.  What just happened?

Christine…. Left…  no one here… alone….  My heart…

It all started to make sense, I moaned softly, my whole body aches.  I stood up, dusting off my clothes and checked if my mask is in place and leave the room.  I headed toward the kitchen, make myself some herbal tea and sit down to enjoy it.

Christine… I felt my eyes are wet again then out of a sudden my shoulder shaked and I was weeping earnestly.  I threw the teacup and the saucer away, the clashing and tea spill noise came next, making a scene on the floor.  I miss Christine tremendously, why do I even tell her to go?  Oh Christine… I was so depress and I have no time to prepare your return.  Yes, you should really leave me alone then, I was in such a mess.  My face was all tear streaked and with mucus all over my nose and hands.  I laugh bitterly at the sight and sighed.  I stood up and decide to go to Christine room, I missed her room, and wanted to go there to treasure my sad memory.

The door was not even close so I pushed the door open and step in.  

I… gasped at the bed, shocked to find Christine sleeping peacefully in the ruin bed, oh gosh, she looks like an angelic creature.  

Is this a mirage?  I must have wanted her so much to imagine things.  I studied her, admiring her, and try my best not to touch her.

I couldn't resist it and I reach to caress her pale cheek, I gasp out again, and her skin is so silky soft.  I continued to caresses her soft face, putting her curly hair behind the ear.  

Christine's eyes shot open and saw me standing beside her.  

A/N:  Review… Review.. and Review.. ::giggle::: o


	6. The Reunion

A/N:

Hey… thank you to whoever still take the time to read my phaphic.. You are the best.!   Hey PuCca…!! Lol.. 

Omgosh.. omgosh.. I 've seen MC in person like twice…  he is… ::speechless… overjoyed:::  really really nice and COoL…  lol

DOTV last performance was a blast… lol.. MC and Mandy were really great..

Too bad they don't have recordings for the show….the songs r good…that really sux..

I still can't believe I actually met my favorite Phantom… ::giggling::

This Chapter is for PuCca… you are like the best, giving me comments and all.                   ;; O . o ;;   - I love your icon.. lol

Also thx for your alto sax poto sheet music ^ _ ~

LOL… this week is going to be boring as hell… no school and trying to fix my poto website… 

Once again, this is not mine… it all belongs to Gaston Leroux and ALW..          = D

"A good nightmare comes so rarely,

 while ordinary dreams are so easy to find,

 a good nightmare comes so rarely,

 I'll show you yours,

 if you'll show me mine"

- A good nightmare comes so rarely in Dance of the Vampire -

Don't you just love the bat… it is hilarious.. also Madame Von Krolock… x ]

@ } - ^ ---        Dorothy

Chapter 6   The Reunion

Christine's point of view

_"Erik, there is one more here, I'll get it for you"  I said giggling with  amusement.  I reached down to pick up a blood red rose.  Erik was behind me putting his arms around my waist.  _

_"Ouch!"  I quickly put my fingertip in my mouth, sucking off the blood._

_"Christine…"  Erik looked worriedly grabbing my hand gently to take a look._

_"It's all right, I was just a thorn after all."  I said looking at Erik's stunning eyes.  Erik kissed it and altered his attention to my cheek, caressing my face slowly.  I kept looking into Erik's shining hypnotized eyes, adoring him immensely._  

My eyes shot open and found Erik, exactly in the dream touching my face.  We looked at each other for a moment, finally he broke off the silence.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have disturbed your sleep.  You seem having a good dream.  I should leave you now"  Erik said apologeticall_y_ heading to the door.  

"No.. Please don't.. I was dreaming about you"  I confessed taking his hand to stop him.

Erik's head turned slowly and look at the hand that I was holding, he look amazed by the touch.   He stood there silently looking on the ground.

"Erik.. please… don't go now.. do you still love me?"  I asked.

"That is not the point Christine.. you…  You hurt me too deep Christine…However,  I apologized of my behavior earlier"  Erik bowed deeply, his nose almost touching his knees.  

"You don't have to apologize, you have every right to act that way, I was such a…"

Erik stopped my words by putting his other hand over my mouth.  

"Don't…   Christine… why have you come  back?.. can you truly love me this time?"  

I sensed Erik's tone soften and I felt that he has forgiven me, I was in relief that I cried out again.  Hopping desperately this time, he's really forgive me for acting like a child.

"Oh.. but I do… I truly do…  I want to be with you always… please Erik… I have changed… I have changed…"  I said earnestly.

Erik's sensual fingers touch my tears and wiped it away.  I felt that he has forgiven me, but I am still not sure.. if only… if only…  

Erik's head lowered to the level of my face, looking in my eyes intensely, and the next thing I know…. he was holding me tightly, his hands over my neckline, kissing me passionately.  

A/N:

Need Help!  I have no idea what should I write for the next chapter… need a lot of serious thinking… ::sigh:::

Please review   a n d   give me comments and ideas !!  _~

Oh yea … p.s.  I know is hopeless but is worth a try   ^_~

To Maya…. Umm we don't know each other but.. I just love your story 

Who said love wasn't blind… 

when are you going to update it?….plz soon.. the PhanPhic is  great.. lol… and I waited for a real long time ^_~

this is totally hopeless.. x  [   Well whoever knows Maya tell her that… lol 


	7. The Play

Hello this is the infamous Dorothy .  ….lol.. I wish..  I am just an unknown phan.

"Lost in the darkness, Silence surrounds you, 

 Once there was morning, now endless night,

 I will find the answer…."

- from Jekyll & Hyde –

Oh the last chapter was rather short. Ekk..   I will however fix it when I put this story in my website O . o

I don't know how to continue on this story… please someone help me, you don't want me singing that song again do you?  LoL   ::Sigh:::

Oh yea, Yami.. whoever you are ;)   thank you for umm… your review about how should Christine and Erik go … also thank you to everyone.. 

*muah *  muah*     lol I don't give out kisses that often ^_~

Now.. here comes the "play" I'd like to try something different well only for this chapter, hope you enjoy it and ask your best Phriend to act it out too          =D  Speaking of play, I haven't read that much play myself but I just **3** _A Doll's House !_

*sudden change to present tense ^_~ *

@ } - ^ --- Dorothy

Chapter 7     The Play 

(Christine and Erik are still embracing each other,  the kiss is longer than they expected.  After an eternity which in fact only seconds, they steps back a little bit, but never take their eyes off of each other.)

Christine:  Erik… 

Erik:…  I…    I….   (stutters unable to find the right word) I did that without thinking…

Christine: You didn't mean that kiss? (looks up surprise of his word)

Erik:  No.. is just that I have never act like this before… 

Christine:  (Looks down on the ground, getting confused) …  I see…  

Erik:  I love you Christine (Looks down at her, finally confess his true feeling)

Christine: (Quickly jerks up to look at him, her eyes are glittering, emotion overwhelmed her and she opens her arm and hugs Erik with all her might)  

Ohh.. Erik..  I love you too…  I love you so very much, I felt totally different from Raoul when I am with you.

Erik:  (He chuckles of her energy, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him)   How different?  Could you love me so?

Christine: (Unwillingly to let loose her arms around his neck)  Yes, I guess I have to explain my feelings for you.

Erik: Let's go outside the couch, I will make you tea. (put his hands on her hip pushing gently away in order to look in Christine's eyes)

Christine: (Nods)

Erik: (Walks out of the room to the kitchen, gestures her to sit on the couch, the rest of the tea making is silent)

Christine: (Looks at Erik over the kitchen, showing a shy smile)

Erik: (He looks in her eyes, that gaze enough to make her shivers.  He holds two cups with saucers and give one to her)

Christine: Thank you (she takes a sip of the tea)

Erik:  (he puts his on the table patiently sits on the couch looking at her)

Christine:  Erik… I told Raoul to go.. I told him to leave me when we were in the hotel room after we left you… and in the hotel room, I was left alone and I was thinking about you.  Do you know that Raoul was about to strike at me when I confess that I don't love him?  I felt a great connection to you when you first gave me music lessons, but I have never prepared for what is beneath the mask, so I was extremely frighten.  I look for someone to help me, to tell me what should I do… and Raoul was the only one there.  Then up until you brought me down to your lair during my performance, I was scared, I knew you know the plan of running away.  Then I found out Raoul was put in jeopardy!  I don't want anyone get hurt Erik, not when Raoul is still very dear to me.  Everything was happening so fast, before I knew it, you released Raoul and I and we were running like frighten children to a small hotel.  In the hotel room I told Raoul to leave me alone so I could think…  I was not surprise when I did not feel any relief or bliss at all.  I missed you Erik, I realized I love you, I realized I need you! (speaks as she moves closer to Erik)

Erik: (listens to her very closely, his fists clenches together tightly when he heard that Raoul almost hit her)  Christine…   you really love me?  Did Raoul hurt you though?  I will kill him if he caused you in pain..  

Christine: (puts her head on his chest, nuzzles with him)  no  he didn't' hurt me, he attempted to….  But that was the past.. and I really love you..  

Erik: (takes her soft white hands and caress the back)  I love you too…  and I need you so much..  (playing with her curly hair with his sensual long fingers)

Christine: (looks up at him longingly)

Erik: (stares at the door of the bedroom)

Christine: (follow his gazes, stares at the door and smiles)

Erik: (stands up and carries her put one of his hand on her back the other one under her legs)

Christine: (gasps of the surprise, rest her head on his shoulder)

Erik: (carries her gently to the room, turns the knob and go inside)

(Christine's giggles in the background)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is short right?..

I can't seem to write long chapters.. hmmm…. well I have a birthday party to attend to, adios…

Tell me what you think.. c'mon..  O. o


	8. The Day after

Hello *wave to everyone*   I am doing so many things at once… listening to Howard's motn 3, doing homework, chatting on aim, typing this phanphic…  -_-

"Lost in the darkness,

 Silence surrounds you,

 Once there was morning,

 Now endless night….

 I will find *my muse*…"

-… saw a glimpse of dark thing dashing out of my room…   hey .  come back… -

Oh yea… all these things are not mine…. Not mine… *cry* 

Enjoy  ! ~  !

@ } - ^ --- Dorothy

Chapter 8  The day after

Erik's point of view

I woke up from a dream, dreaming of Christine running toward me, near me, almost there, and embrace me tightly.  There I opened my eyes, found weight on top of me, my hand landing on something soft and smooth.  Christine laid on top of me, naked and my hand was caressing her bare back.  I gasped, my mind drew blank, and I tried to think what happened between us.  

I smiled, my swollen lips turned to a satisfied grin.  I liked the feel of her curly hair on my chest, her naked body laid on top of mine, my hand caressing her back, I stopped when I heard her stir.  She's about to wake up.  

"Hey you…"  Christine said softly looking at me with her pair of intense blue eyes.  

"Christine…" I put my arms around her back, wanting to stay like this the whole day.

"last night…."

"was erotic"  I finished her sentence, she blushed at my words and put her face to mine, kissing me fully.

"I better get dress, someone else is here"  Christine looked by the door, and I realize it's

"Ayesha!"  I cried in surprise, the Siamese cat jumped on the bed, her eyes narrowed as she saw Christine.  It's walking toward me.

"I love Christine now, but don't forget I love you too!"  I said to Ayesha, absently stroking her fur, hearing her purr ecstatically.  

Christine giggles and got out of bed, "I'll get dress and prepare breakfast".

I smiled at her truly the first time, she did the same, reached to me for a quick kiss and leave the room.

I stayed lazily in the bed putting her small thing on my chest, put my hand over her small soft head and caressed her from head to tail.  I did not seem to realize Ayesha was snuggling against my hand and made ecstatic sound.  I was busy thinking of Christine.  I still could not believe she chose to stay with me and love me.

Oh…  she loves me…    I smile to myself again…. She loves me…  Me…  not her young lover Raoul…. But me…   I saw lights ahead of us and I was for the first time truly happy….   

"Erik…..?"  Christine called for me in the kitchen.

Her voice brought me back from thinking of the future and I shook my head grinning.

"Yes….."  I  picked up my garment on the floor and quickly put them on and left the room.

"Oh… what smells so good…"  I inhaled the smell slowly.

"It's scramble egg and beacon, do you like them?"  Christine asked, knowing that I don't eat that much living here.

"I like to eat the food you prepare for me…"  I approached closer to Christine and wrapped my arms around her waist.  

Christine giggled and  put her hands over mine, " you see…that's the only thing I found in your kitchen except some wine and champagne…  I ….  I don't know if you like it or not…  hey…. Stop tickling me.."  she giggled under my touch.

I stopped tickling her, let her turned around to face me and I looked into her blue eyes.

"Oh.. Christine… I love you.."  I said slowly making sure she heard me for real.  

"I know…  and I too love you.."  Christine's eyes sparkled as she looked right into his eyes.  

The situation was intense that neither one of the spoke.  Christine bought her hand to Erik's face, softly stroking it ignoring the scars and rough surface.  Erik can't take it much more, he flows down tears to his face also moaning of the gentle touch.

"Oh Erik, don't cry, you'll make me cry too.  What is the matter?  Have I done something wrong?"  Christine put her hand down.

"No… please don't stop,  I was just…  No one has ever willing to touch me before..  but I should better eat the breakfast you have prepared for me Christine, the food is getting cold"  Erik wiped his tears away and showed a small grin.

"Here you go, enjoy"  Christine put the plates on the table and sat down on a wooden chair.  Erik did the same and picked up the fork.

They ate silently and enjoyed each other's company while taking a glimpse of each other from time to time.

………………………………………

I am unusually immature, hyper, energetic, and happy today.  I don't have the reason for that but please tell me what you think, the story still has a lot more to go.. 

Wheeee wheeeee  … ::Dorothy is swinging:::


End file.
